supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weston Family
350px|thumb|right|The Weston Family in Action. Jo visits the Westons Andrea and Fred who are having issues with their four year old son, Andrew, who is the older of two brothers. Weston Family Transcript Recap The submission reel introduces us to Andrea, Fred and their older son Andrew who is so aggresive, he has been kicked out of preschool and his parents haven't found another school willing to take him. Who Jo arrives at their home, Andrew is calm and smiley while his parents are very welcoming. Andrew plays with a water hose in the backyard. When Andrea tells him to turn the water off he refuses so she does it herself. Andrew begins to throw around lawn furniture and toys. When Andrea approaches him, he runs away which causes Andrea to threaten him with a time out. Andrew eventually listens to his mother, but calls her poo-poo. Later, Andrew's friend Anaya came over. It starts off okay, but goes south when Andrew draws on the table and blames it on his friend. Little Anaya quickly points out that she did not, so Andrew scribbles on her picture until Anaya runs to her father who instructs her to tell Andrew not to do that. She however does not even have a chance to do so as Andrew scribbles on her picture yet again as soon as she comes back to the table. When Andrew throws blocks at Anaya, Andrea takes him to his bedroom for a time out. She holds the door shut to keep Andrew from escaping. When Andrew does not cooperate, Andrea sits on the bed and holds him for four minutes. Andrew refuses to eat at dinner. The rest of the family gets up, leaving Andrew at the table to eat his hot dog. After half an hour, Andrew finally finishes his hot dog. Andrew and Sean are very hyperactive at bedtime. When Andrea tugs them in and Jo says goodnight to Andrew, he tells her to go home. Andrew makes countless excuses as to why he cannot go to bed. He keeps running out of the room to turn on the hallway light. Because of Andrew's "bedroom games", his younger brother is not able to fall asleep either. At the parents meeting, Jo voices her concerns over Andrew's aggression. After Jo introduces the routine, Andrew gets rough with Sean. Jo tells him not to, because Sean is still a baby. Andrew argues that Sean is a big boy. When Andrew continutes to be aggresive towards Sean, Andrew is put on the Naughty Spot. Andrew throws around toys in Naughty Spot and calls his mother "Poo-Poo" when she tells him to stop. Another friend of Andrew's, a little girl named Molly, is invited over for Jo to introduce the Shared Play Technique. While Andrea feeds Sean, Andrew throws a fit because he wants his milk warmed up. Fred walks in, asking what is wrong. Andrea puts Andrew on the Naughty Spot when he hits her. Andrew is still crying after his four minutes are off. Jo introduces the Good Eater Technique at dinner. Sean's crib is moved to another room and the Stay In Bed Technique is introduced. Andrew comes out of his bed only three times and does not cry. During the Family Test Run Andrew begins to play up and his Sean. He calls his mother a Poo-Poo Head when she reminds him that he will need to go on the Naughty Spot for misbehaving. Andrea does not get to the steps right. The parents try to get Andrew to play with Sean, but Andrew plays up. Fred, too struggles with the Naughty Spot. The parents are leaving room for the technique to collapse. Jo goes over the Good Eater Technique with Andrea and Andrew again. Andrew is shown interacting with his brother and friends without hitting. Jo points out that Andrew is changing. Having worked out all the kinks, Jo leaves the Westons forever. Weston Family/Transcript Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Naughty Spot Episodes Category:Families with Two Children Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes